


Alcohol and Smoke

by XrosaryX



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Drinking, Gen, Heavy Smoking, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XrosaryX/pseuds/XrosaryX
Summary: Disappointment for them could only be coped through one means... But there was also one thing they both had.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Alcohol and Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Moved this from my old fanfiction.net account to here! Edits here and there along with add ons to improve it a little bit from when I first published it around 2015. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Usually disclaimer, I do not own Vocaloid.

If disappointment had a taste, it would probably be close to smoke and alcohol all in one gulp. However they both had their individual vices that made up disappointment and never wanted to partake in the other's way to cope.

She hated the taste of smoke on her tongue, after she first managed to steal one of his cigarettes. It felt like her throat was on fire and her eyes watered as she tried to exhale out. He gently patted her on the back as she coughed out puffs of smoke before going to grab her a glass of water.

He hated the smell of alcohol, when it filled up the room from the puddles all over the floor of the kitchen. He would wipe up every single drop he could and used the mop to try to wipe away the smell. Even after all the air freshener sprayed and the floor cleaner wiped over the linoleum floor by her, he would always linger at the entrance with a frown.

In this tiny house they call a home, disappointment was a part their daily lives.

He hated how she drunk to chase away the bitterness that she had to face from rejection.

The few times he did take a sip, it was too bitter for him and he had to drink glass after glass of water to wash it all down. There was no sweetness or relief to the burn down his throat as smoke gave him as she insisted it was fine. Stumbling over her two feet over to him, long legs awkwardly positioned like a newborn fawn as she gave him a smile through her tears. In her drunken haze she always would eventually drape herself over him with her arms wrapped tight around his shoulders.

_"They said...They said no...They didn't like my voice...So they said no again, but maybe n-next time?"_

She hated it when he smoked to try to hide himself in the fog to drift off...

From his room, gray would slowly creep from the small crack of his open room before flooding the entire small house that made her eyes water. Cigarette after cigarette slowly cramming in the metal ash tray by his laptop. Her hands were always pressed over her mouth, sometimes with a thin fabric over her nose and lips. She would venture through the smoke, her eyes watering until she pushed open his door. In the mist of it all she would find him at his desk, staring at his laptop's screen with his cigarette held up in shaking fingers as tears rolled down his eyes.

He never turned to her even as she came close, his head filled with thoughts that were slowly beginning to ease into the smoke filling his body. Hand slowly bringing the cigarette to his lips as he laughed dryly as he exhaled out.

_"They said no...No I can't get that...No I shouldn't ask for that.....Work and work just fills my days, but I get no reward. It's fine...I'll just drive into it all again, over and over."_

Smoke and alcohol were the only ways of comfort for them.

The burning and heavy feeling made them feel alive as well as to forget.

But...

Even as she sloppily drowned herself in booze and threw bottle after bottle on the ground as she finally screamed. There was no way to stop the rage of emotions that she had not succeeded in her dreams. To sing and to perform like the others.

Even as he struggled to breathe in clean air at his job and twitched to grab a cigarette when he could. He couldn't stop the tidal wave of emotions of wanting to run away when he was stared at, expectations for him to be like the others. Yet seeing disappointment and refusal in what he wanted because he was so different. He was not like the others, and he knew he could ever be.

She would never give up, he would never try.

Both their paths were different, but the way of coping was all the same. To drown and forget, to try and find some peace.

Smoke and alcohol were their companions, but...

Even when she cried and cried, he was always there to help her up from the floor. He was the one who tucked her into that tiny bed of theirs and hugged her close with her fingers gripping the fabric of his shirt tightly as he sang to her until she fell asleep.

_A too deep voice, scratchy....She always dreamed nice as he sang his lullaby to her._

Even when he began to throw papers and threatened to burn something, she was there with her arms around him. Her voice quiet, but soft that made him stop his rampage and remember that she was there for him. She was the one who helped him to bed and held his hand and sang to him until he fell asleep.

_An awkward vibrato here and there, but his eyes always drifted close as he felt himself fall deeper into nice dreams._

Smoke and alcohol were their friends, but...

Haku had Dell and Dell had Haku.

With them both together, even for just a moment, they didn't need anything else.

But each other.


End file.
